


On The Queen's Errands

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Age of Sail AU snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Queen's Errands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



"A lame horseformer moves faster," Hot Rod complained, then gripped the rail as the ship managed to take a wave square on the bow. "You did that on purpose."

"Stop complaining about my ship form, and I might stop finding the choppiest waters," Springer told him.

"Both of you cut it out," Arcee said. "I'm certain that Swindle knows where the Spanish plans are. The Queen will approve our embassy in her country if we can just prove that we can dent the Spanish primacy!"

"Hate politics, hate boats..." and that got another splash... "and really hate Decepticons," Roddy complained.


End file.
